Breaking the News
by SladeWilsonDeathstroke
Summary: (Garmau/Katelyn x Laurance- Minecraft Diaries Fan Fiction) "To Love Or To Kill" Part 2: Garroth and Aphmau are getting married, but how will they tell Laurance? Katelyn has feelings for Laurance, and will she have the courage to tell him? S.W.D.


**Thank you to every single review! It makes me so happy to know you all love my fanfics. To those of you who have been waiting for a new story from me- I am sorry. I have been REALLY sick these past weeks and have not had any time to write. Also, I still find little mistakes each time I check over my stories, so please bear with me. Anyways, if you have not, go subscribe to Aphmau, and catch up with the real Minecraft Diaries that these fanfics are based on. This story continues** **To Love or To Kill.** **I would add another chapter, but I had already marked it as finished, and this way, you will be able to find it easier. Please enjoy! (I would've never known I would have so much support in these works. Thank you!)**

The next day...

"Aphmau, when do you plan to tell Laurance?" Garroth questioned Aphmau. "Soon, but I am scared, Garroth. You know how he reacted to Zane. What if he does the same again?" she replied. "True. However, last time he said that he was angry since it was Zane. He actually mentioned that he or I would be a better suit for your hand in marriage," Garroth spoke. "Well, in that case, we should tell him today. How about we set out a nice dinner tonight? It would just be the three of us," Aphmau proposed. "That would not be such a bad idea," Garroth agreed.

"You know, Aphmau? Ever since I got out of the Irene Dimension, I've been more confident around you. I used to become too shy to say much. I am just glad I've changed," Garroth remembered to tell Aphmau. "It sure was a great thing," Aphmau said while leaning in to give Garroth a hug.

Laurance watched through the window of Aphmau's restored house. "There is something going on between them," Laurance mumbled under his breath, "and I plan to find out if they don't tell me." Laurance's jealousy was starting to get the best of him, but he soon took a deep breath and walked back to the safe hold.

...

A few hours later, Aphmau set off to find Laurance while Garroth set up the place for dinner. Up in the treehouse, Laurance was day dreaming when Aphmau approached him. "Hey, Laurance?" Aphmau tried to get his attention. "Huh? Oh! Aphmau! Sorry about that. Is there anything going on today? I am pretty bored," Laurance said. Aphmau started, "Not that I can recall. Anyways, that's why I came up here. I wanted to-"

"You wanted to confess your love to me," Laurance joked with her as he smirked. "In all seriousness though- has Garroth spoken of anything? I still haven't forgotten the vow I made." "Actually he-" Aphmau was interrupted again. Then, Laurance pulled her close to him and tried to kiss Aphmau.

However, Aphmau lowered her head, and he only managed to kiss her forehead. Laurance released his grip, and Aphmau quickly stepped back. "Laurance, let's go out to dinner tonight at my place," she said before Laurance could interrupt her yet again. "Wow, what a quick turn of events. First, you dodge my kiss then ask me on a date. Sure, Aphmau, I'll meet you tonight for a date. Maybe this time I can kiss you," Laurance responded.

"No, actually Garroth-" Aphmau was interrupted (not suprisingly) again by Laurance. "I know! It will be great just the two of us on a date," Laurance said as he went down the ladders. This left Aphmau alone in the treehouse to be very frustrated. Since she had no reason to be up there anymore,so she went down the ladders aswell.

Aphmau sighed as she was making her back to the house Malachi and Levin restored. "Is everything okay, Mom- I mean, Aphmau?" Levin questioned. "Huh? Oh, yeah. Laurance is just acting stranger than usual," Aphmau responded. "Well, Laurance did say something to me about... actually, nevermind," Levin began. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me, Levin?" Aphmau asked. "Yes, I am sure. I don't think I should interfere. Laurance would tell you if he wanted you to know," Levin reassured. "Okay. Well, I need to get going. See you around, Levin," Aphmau told him as she continued on her way. "Bye... Aphmau," Levin said.

...

"So you mean to tell me that Laurance thinks he is coming over for a date?!" Garroth yelped. "Yes. I tried to tell him it was going to be the three of us, but he kept interrupting me. He should find out eventually, though," Aphmau answered. "I don't like this. I am afraid Laurance will be even more furious since he believes he has a date," Garroth thought aloud.

Everything was set for their dinner. The table was set with a white table cloth, the house was cleaned up, and three plates had their dinner on them. The doorbell then rang. "I will get it, Garroth," Aphmau offered. When she opened the door, Laurance was standing there and smiling. Aphmau looked at what he was holding- a bouquet of flowers. _Oh no._ Aphmau thought. "Come in, Laurance," Aphmau motioned inside. "Just to clarify, though, this is not a date. It is just a dinner for you, Garroth, and myself."

"Aphmau, you didn't think I was serious, did you? I know that we are not on a date. I figured out that you and Garroth are a couple now, and I assumed that you wanted to tell me over dinner. So, I brought you guys flowers to congratulate you both," Laurance explained. Aphmau and Garroth shared a quick glance. Laurance only thought they were a couple, and he had no clue that they were going to be married.

Everybody sat down and ate. It was a pretty awkward dinner though. Aphmau and Garroth didn't know how to tell their friend, but atleast he was doing most of the talking. Laurance said, "So that was how-" "Sorry, Laurance. It's my turn to interrupt you," Aphmau was about to tell Laurance. "Laurance, you see. ...Garroth and I... we... we are getting married." Laurance spit out the water he was drinking. "WHAT?!" Everybody was silent as Laurance just stared. "I guess, I will be happy for you. Thanks for telling me," Laurance finally broke the silence.

He was so bewildered at the news that he just stood up and left Garroth and Aphmau. "He took that better than I thought," Garroth told Aphmau. "Yeah...," Aphmau replied.

...

On the wedding day, Laurance was no where to be found. Garroth ran up to Aphmau before the wedding. "Have you... seen... Laurance," he asked between gasps for breath. "No, the wedding is in half an hour. Where would he be?" Aphmau replied. "I don't know, but I will find him," Garroth proclaimed. He took off toward the safe hold.

"Laurance! Where are you?" Garroth shouted in the empty town. "Laurance!" Garroth checked every house, but he was no where to be found. "The only place I haven't checked is the Irene statue. I guess I should check there," Garroth mumbled to himself.

As Garroth reached the top of the hill, he saw Laurance finally. He was sitting in front of the statue. "Laurance?" Garroth acknowledged. He was surprised and turned towards Garroth. "What are you doing here? You should be at your wedding," Laurance said, concerned. "I was looking for you," Garroth responded. "Well, why?" he asked. "I wanted my best friend to attend," Garroth answered. "I'm sorry, Garroth. I am happy for you, don't get me wrong. I just can't bear it. You know that I love Aphmau, too. It is too much for me to handle," Laurance explained.

Garroth replied, "I know, but listen. I am sure you will find another girl." Then he chuckled. "I mean, Katelyn is quite the charmer. Maybe you could try to get her to love you." "Garroth, I guess you are right. It will just take me a while to get over Aphmau. She is just so amazing and beautif-" "That's my wife you are talking about," Garroth interrupted. "Oh right. Sorry. Anyways, I guess I could talk with Katelyn after the wedding. I am sure you and Aphmau will be too busy to talk to me for a while," Laurance joked. "That's not true!" Garroth objected.

"Calm down, I was joking. Anyways, you should go to your wedding now," Laurance told Garroth. "Aren't you coming?" Garroth questioned. "I already told you, it will be a while until I get over this. Just please go without me," Laurance explained. Garroth nodded and turned away. He was a little upset that his best friend wasn't coming, but he didn't want to let Aphmau down. So, he headed back to their ceremony.

...

 _THWACK! "_ Ouch!" Laurance screamed as he turned to face Katelyn. "What was that for?!" "Darn, I was hoping that would knock you out. Anyways, I heard you and Garroth talking. Am I not good enough for you?" Katelyn raged. "Uh... I don't understand," Laurance said. Then he laughed. "Hah! You _love_ me don't you Katelyn?" "N-no! I don't know what you're talking about!" Katelyn stuttered. "It's okay, Katelyn. I don't blame you. Come here," Laurance joked as he reached out for a hug. He assumed she would just push him away.

Then, Katelyn grabbed Laurance and accepted the hug. _Huh?_ Laurance thought. Then, Katelyn let him go, and she looked towards the ground. She was blushing a deep red. "Sorry," she mumbled. Laurance just stared at her because he was too shocked to say anything. When Katelyn finally decided she was the one to break the silence, she told him, "I actually do love you, Laurance. Now you know. Sorry about that, I shouldn't have."

"Don't be sorry," Laurance told her. He felt bad now because he never knew her feelings for him. I guess Laurance was too caught up with Aphmau. Then, he looked Katelyn in the eye. "I love you, too," Laurance whispered. He then pulled Katelyn back to him and kissed her. Katelyn was so surprised, but then realized that she was actually being kissed, so she kissed him just as passionately back.

 **Haha! Sorry there wan't much Garmau here, but atleast it was a part 2. Hey! No Laurmau, so that makes up for it, right? Anyways, I put Katelyn x Laurance (I don't know the ship name) in this story to make sure Garmau was the one on top. :D Sorry that I have been so sick. I try to keep up with my fanfictions. Anyways, stay tuned for more. Please leave more reviews! I love the feedback! I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
